The Hufflepuff Death Eaters
by Marlotta
Summary: What would happen if Draco Malfoy and Amber Black(OC), both Death Eaters, were Sorted into Hufflepuff, Goyle into Ravenclaw and Crabbe into Gryffindor, under orders? People are different, friendships and loyalties are tested. Shocking sortings, quidditch matches and events occur.MEAN WEASLEYS. But in a time where nowhere and nobody is safe, who will they turn for as a friend?HARRYP
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my second story. The main characters are Amber and Draco. Ron and Harry are in this part for effect.

Prologue:

My name is Amber Black, daughter of Regulus Black and Marlene McKinnon. My father is dead. I live with my mother. I am a faithful servant of Lord Voldemort. I am a pure blood. I am proud of my heritage. I am 10 years old.

My name is Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black). I am a pure blood. I am a Death Eater. I am proud of my heritage. I am 10.

My name is Harry Potter. I live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. My parents died in a car crash. I am 10 years old. I have never known my parents. At home, I am neglected.

My name is Ron Weasley. I am one of seven children. We are blood traitors, and members of the Order of the Phoenix. I am proud of this.

And this is where our story begins.

I couldn't wait for my Hogwarts letter. It was my eleventh birthday and me and my mother were stood by the window at the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I was the heir, as my uncle Sirius, whom I hated, had died a week before. I hadn't gone to the funeral.

My letter had arrived. I was going to Hogwarts! I was with my father in Malfoy Manor, with my owl, Snow. I immediately sent the letter back.

My letter had come! Mother took me to Diagon Alley straight away. I was in Madam Malkins.

I entered Madam Malkins and saw a girl with white skin and medium length blonde hair. I recognised her from the meetings at the Lestrange house.

I recognised Draco Malfoy. "Hello Draco" I said confidently. "Hello Ambs."

It was Amber! I'd loved her for years. I could see a kid wearing too big clothes being fitted for robes. I had a conversation with him. Either Mudblood or Scarhead Potter. It was Potter.

A few hours later, I had everything, including my owl Aurora, and I contemplated what the Dark Lord had said to me. "Be sorted into the same house, just not Slytherin. And not Ravenclaw."


	2. hOGWARTS AND A SORTING! YAY!

Chapter 2 – (Amber)

We were at Hogwarts. Mother was right, it is beautiful. She was a Ravenclaw and Father was a Slytherin.

My mind travels back to the reason why I can't be in either of my parents' houses, and neither can Draco.

He wants us to SPY on the Duffers or the Birds.

We entered the hall, draco teling me that wherever I go, he shall follow. I hear Abbott's name. HUFFLEPUFF. Duffer. I hear my name. Draco squeezes my hand.

"Not Slytherin, not Ravenclaw."

"Funny, they are the houses I thought about for you."

"I'm allergic to snakes and I am scared of birds."

"Fair enough. So, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

"You choose, Hat."

"OK, well you're loyal to your master and you stand up for what you believe in. Also, you're too clever to be in Gryffindor. So it's Hufflepuff. Any objections? No? OK, HUFFLEPUFF!"

Don't get me wrong, I really don't want to be with them. Dark Lord's orders, you see. I see Snape at the table and wink at him, my orders and his are complete."

I hear Granger. Ravenclaw. Malfoy, Draco. Hufflepuff. I'm really happy about this. I look at him, and see his uniform has already changed. His Hogwarts scarf now has yellow and black stripes and his cloak has a badger on it. I look and see the same has happened to me.

Snape's orders are almost complete. Only one is left – TORMENT POTTER. I hear his name. The Hat takes a while, and he looks at all the House tables in turn, and nods towards ours. I see him lipread: "Thats the one, Hat." The hat complies. He wanders aimlessly to the Duffer table. No kidding, I hate them all. Brocklehurst, Bones and Abbott are trying to make me best friends with them, whereas I see Crabbe and Goyle, who had the same orders as Draco and I, except they could be anywhere except Slytherin, and I see Crabbe at the Gryffindor table and Goyle at Ravenclaw. Goyle always was the bright spark of the two of them, so to be honest, I'm not surprised at their placings. It's fine, I have friends already.

Some woman named after a vegetable, Lettuce or summat, gave us our timetables. I glare at her. She glares back. I have nothing with Draco. I charm my timetable. We now have the same lessons. I've always been gifted with charms.

I see Crabbe and Goyle and check our timetables. Surprisingly, I have all my lessons with one of them. Even flying. Oh, flying. I wish we were allowed broomsticks. It's just unfair.


	3. Surprising Initiations

Chapter 3: New Orders from My Master

(Amber)

I had new orders, and I guessed Draco had them too. I must befriend him. Him. Potter, the _Chosen one._ Oh well, could be worse. I could befriend those hippy dippy girls in my dorm. Abbott is dumb and childish. Brocklehurst is stupid and unintelligent. Bones is intelligent but immature. I get no sleep at nights. They giggle and do midnight feasts. They ask me to join in but that would ruin my teeth. Sometimes I silencio my bed. Sometimes I forget, and then I'm sorry.

Hey, Harry's not that bad. We're trying to convert him. I think we've half done it. Draco's kinda doing it. But Master's not being that forgiving at the moment, to be honest. If we make a slight mistake, we're Cruciod. We've Firecalled him, and he wants Harry Potter on our side, to treat him as his own.

It's sad, really, that we can't have good people in our House. They're actually a bit self-obsessed, which I didn't think would be the case with the _loyal _house. Also, they're extremely obsessed with being totally immature, which is a bit unnerving.

The good thing was, Harry trusted us. Which is why we took him to our Master that night.

(Harry)

I had two best friends – Black and Malfoy. I don't know why but they wouldn't let me call them by their first names. They called each other by their first names. But I had a Dark Mark. I was a Death Eater. I was proud. I am fighting For The Greater Good. That's what the Dark Lord says anyway. And I believe him. Bellatrix I believe as well. She took me on a raid last night. I now know the tricks of the trade. I have a silver mask, and I have been told I am the 'Dark Lord's Greatest Weapon'. I've never been more proud of myself in my life.

All of my classes are with Black and Malfoy and either Crabbe or Goyle. They are also in the Dark Lord's forces, spying on the weaklings in their houses. Goyle isn't too bad but I really like Crabbe. He's really witty. He's spying on the Weasleys, who are a blood traitor family but are really big on blood ties. They bully anyone who is not their opinion of a perfect person. Recently, Ronald Weasley was calling me names, but then saw my Dark Mark. Let's just say, that was a mistake.


End file.
